There have been occasions where a robot and a worker perform a task in collaboration. For example, such occasions include a case where a robot conveys a heavy workpiece and transfers the workpiece to a worker, and the worker performs a predetermined task on the workpiece received from the robot.
In the case of performing a task in such a manner, the robot is often programmed to transfer workpieces to the worker one after the other every time a specific period of time (interval time) passes. However, the work efficiency may be reduced as the time passes due to fatigue of the worker, for example, and it may become difficult for the worker to move following the operation of the robot performed every specific period of time. This results in a shift (delay) between the operation of the robot and movement of the worker, and may result in reduction in the production efficiency and the like.
With respect to the above, a configuration is proposed according to which the robot performs a part of the task which is supposed to be performed by the worker, instead of the worker, when the work efficiency of the worker is reduced.
For example, there is known a production system having a configuration according to which a time taken by a worker to perform a predetermined task is measured, and the proportion of assignment of the task between the worker and the robot is changed according to the measured time (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-227773). According to this configuration, when the time taken by a worker to perform a predetermined task reaches or becomes longer than a specified time, a part of the task which is supposed to be performed by the worker is performed by the robot instead, and reduction in the production efficiency is thereby prevented.
Moreover, there is known a production system having a configuration according to which the degree of vacancy in an installation location of workpieces which are supplied by a robot is detected, and the robot performs a part of the task to be performed by a worker when the detected degree of vacancy falls to or below a predetermined level (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-142814). Also according to such a configuration, when the work efficiency of the worker is reduced, a part of the task which is supposed to be performed by the worker is performed by the robot instead, and reduction in the production efficiency is thereby prevented.